Stories and Songs
by Elfpen
Summary: The idea is simple: Put your iPod on shuffle, use the song titles as a prompt, and write a story before the song ends. Compile and publish! Genres will range from humorous to angsty, from canon-compliant to AU to modern and back. Headcanons mean nothing when its only a few hundred words! Bits and bobs of my Merlin inspiration, courtesy of my iPod.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I've done this basic prompt before, but never for Merlin. The rules are simple:

**1. Put your iPod on shuffle**

**2. Write a short piece prompted by the title and/or lyrics of the song that comes up**

**3. You must finish writing by the end of the song (if the song ends while you are writing a sentence, you may finish that sentence afterward, but only the one.)**

**4. Post song title/artist and song length (m:s) above the piece.**

**5. Publish!**

So, because I've lost creative momentum for _Recrudesce_ and am still trying to outline _Stand, Speak, Listen, Learn,_ please enjoy these pointless drabbles courtesy of my iPod and the fastest typing my fingers can manage.

* * *

_**I Need to Know**_** – Kris Allen – 3:38**

Arthur was a strong king, uneasily hurt or knocked down.

But there were wounds.

Sometimes, in the dark of night, in the sound of thunder and in the quiet moments, something in him shuddered, and wondered. Wondered if he could believe it all, after what he'd lived through.

He'd look at her, and wonder if he believed all she'd said.

He'd look at him, and wonder if there were any more lies.

He'd look at them all, and try to discern what might lie behind the smiles and the cloaks and the oaths.

They'd all promised, they'd all sworn loyalty, and proven it over and over. But they'd all lied. And though he'd forgiven them, grown closer to them, sworn he'd never doubt them, he couldn't help it.

Sometimes, he wondered. Sometimes, he asked the questions he'd sworn he'd never ask.

He just needed to know.

* * *

_**Far Away –**_** Nickelback – 3:58**

It came with age, and knowledge. It began when he started visiting the Crystal Cave more often, when he delved deeper and deeper into his studies. At first, Arthur had put it off to his absorption in his experiments and strange personality. But as time progressed, he began to wonder if there was something happening to Merlin, something that couldn't be stopped.

He'd sit on the edge of the battlements in all weather, sunny, rainy, stormy, snowy. He'd just sit there and look out, at nothing in particular, a million miles away. Once in a while, when the weather was unforgiving and Arthur knew Merlin needed to come inside, he'd go out and sit with him. Eventually, he'd ask him to come inside, many times, he'd have to repeat himself, more and more with every time. When Merlin looked over at him, for a split second, there would be a look of complete non-recognition, and it scared Arthur. Then, his eyes would soften, he'd smile, and agree.

Arthur wished he could say it was nothing, those far away looks. But deep down, he feared the day when Merlin would answer him and the look of incomprehension wouldn't leave, the day when instead of a smile, he'd receive a frown and hear his best friend say, "Do I know you?"

And then, that day came. Merlin was too far away to hear.

* * *

_**Save the Day**_** – Spur58 – 3:44**

It wasn't even his _job_, Merlin wanted to say. He knew Kilgarrah would say differently. But that was only because Kilgarrah didn't have to do it, Merlin thought.

Alright, it wasn't his job. But apparently, 'job' and 'destiny' were two different entities. Which is why Merlin had to wash Arthur's dirty socks _and _save his sorry arse from potential assassins every other day.

In the end, it was generally worth it. But sometimes, Merlin wondered why it was _him_ who had to save the day – or, more accurately, why he didn't get any credit for it when he did. His reward for saving Camelot typically amounted to a roomful of dirty boots and a deadline for their cleanliness. Sometimes, he fantasied what it might be like to receive a little glory for all he did – just a tiny, _teensy_ bit.

Then he'd get hit in the face with another load of Arthur's laundry, and he forgot about glory.

Saving the day might have been his job – of sorts – but apparently, glory and credit weren't part of the paycheck.

* * *

_**Marital Sabotage**_** – Hans Zimmer – 3:44**

After the debacle with Lancelot, Morgana, and Necromancy, Guinevere and Arthur shared a very harmonious marriage. They rarely fought, and held Camelot's record for some of the quickest makeups.

But then, in the midst of their bliss, was a knight named Gwaine.

Although Gwaine had a reputation as one of the more promiscuous knights of the Round Table, it wasn't his romantic habits that interfered with the marriage of the king and queen. It was just Gwaine being _Gwaine._

He really was like an over grown child, sometimes, and Arthur and Guinevere were his exasperated parent stand-in doubles. He was too old to be a child and far too skilled with a sword to be punished like a child, but he sure liked acting like a rebellious teenager, including the ways in which he drove a sore spot between Arthur and Guinevere as his 'parents'.

Incidentally, the biggest topic of contention was his overzealous consumption of alcohol and Guinevere's suggestion of a curfew. Because, Gwaine, as a grown man, would need a curfew. He was also, the queen would insist, eating Camelot out of every apple to her name.

Gwaine, for one, found the whole sabotage operation immensely entertaining.

Arthur wasn't inclined to agree.

* * *

_**Blunt Object Trauma**_** – Magnus Christensen and Ryan Franks – 1:02**

Merlin squinted at Arthur's head, and wondered how thick his skull was.

He didn't mean it in a condescending way, but a medical one.

Honestly, how on _earth _had the man survived being knocked out practically every other weekwithout sustaining any brain damage?

Merlin may have possessed magic in sense of sorcery, but he was beginning to wonder if Arthur didn't possess magic as well – the magic of an indestructible head. He continued to squint.

It wasn't natural.

* * *

_**Father Christmas **_**– Harry Gregson-Williams – 3:20**

It was late winter when Merlin had met him.

He was another sorcerer, born with magic, like Merlin. He was older, shorter, rounder, and ruddier than Merlin, with a infectious smile, cheerful, beady eyes, and the most impressive white beard that Merlin had ever seen. Surprised to have never heard of a sorcerer of his caliber before, Merlin asked the man about himself.

"Oh, I live a relatively quiet life," He'd said. When Merlin asked him what he did with his magic, he'd gotten a strange twinkle in his eye. "I have a few things to keep me busy. Everyone needs a little magic now and again," he'd said cryptically, shrugging a sack on his shoulder that looked small, but Merlin's magic sensed was far more than it seemed. His eyes must have said something, and the older man grinned.

"Well then, Merlin, it was nice to have finally met you," He said, and climbed up on his horse, which was furry and white. Small bells rang from their ornament on the reigns. Before he rode away, an inexplicably childlike part of Merlin called to him,

"I never caught your name," The man turned in the saddle and smiled, a look that could have been five years old or a thousand.

"They always call me something different, but you, you can call me Nicholas."

"Nicholas," Merlin repeated, and smiled. "Well, it is a pleasure to have met you, Sir."

"Likewise, Merlin. I may just see you next year. Until then, Merry Christmas." He rode off through the snow, and Merlin only realized the next day.

He'd never told Nicholas that his name was Merlin.

* * *

_**Brotherhood**_** – James Dooley – 2:02**

As any girl, Gwen was often baffled by men.

True, she understood them better than some. Domestically, she understood the men in her life well, although she rarely shared their thought processes. Growing up with a brother and a father as her only family made her more familiar with the male psyche than some women. But there were many things about men that she just didn't understand. Their relationships with other men was high on the list.

Her primary example of this conundrum was Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights. It was a weird sort of brotherhood consisting of a handful of people who couldn't seem to stand each other and liked nothing more than giving each other a good wallop, but somehow came out from it all with bruises and black eyes and smiles, calling each other their brothers.

They were the brotherhood of the Round Table. And they were, Gwen thought, perhaps the strangest example of family that she had ever seen.

Men were strange.

* * *

_**Safe and Sound**_** – MercyMe – 3:43**

As a physician, Gaius was supposed to be able to take even the most gut-wrenching situations in stride, a mask of professionalism to cover any concern so he could do his job and do it well.

But he was only human, and though he had a lifetime reputation of sternness to keep him from revealing the fact, he had a very soft heart. He'd lost too much to not care about that which he still had, and Merlin was perhaps the most valuable thing he'd ever had to his name.

Merlin was the son that Gaius had never had. He was the drive that kept Gaius working despite all that weighed him down, he was the bright spot that had taught an old bitter man to smile after years of persecution and grief. And Merlin had no idea how much he'd done, and he probably never would.

Which is why, despite his love and care for the boy, Gaius would never tell Merlin how wonderful it felt to know that the boy was sleeping safe and sound in the room next door. He would never gush for as long as he wanted to whenever Merlin returned from one of his quests or adventures. He would never let Merlin know that he was never asleep when he returned in the dead of night, that he lie awake in bed until he heard Merlin come home.

The door opened, and a pair of lanky legs crept through his chambers. Gaius sighed in relief, and rolled over.

His son was safe. He could sleep.

* * *

_**I Am Free**_ _**– **_**Unhindered – 5:46**

When Arthur found out about the magic, Merlin thought it'd be the end of him. He thought it'd be the end of their friendship, that Arthur would make a huge fiasco out of it. Banishment. Burning. Scorn. Rejection. Merlin feared it all.

Quiet acceptance had never crossed his mind.

As it turned out, Merlin's revelation was the crowning jewel atop of a long train of thought that had been growing over the course of several years, a cumulative idea that Arthur had been slowly growing to accept with more and more of his heart. Maybe, something told him, magic didn't have to be evil. Maybe, just maybe, it could be something better, something good. By the time the idea finally matured in his mind, finding that his most trusted friend and loyal servant had magic sparked something in Arthur's mind and finished the task that had been started years ago.

Weeks after finding out, Arthur had announced his intentions at a meeting of the Round Table. When he did, he was the only one there that knew that Merlin had magic.

His unique knowledge was the reason why, after he'd announced his intention to legalize magic, Arthur was the only one who understood. The paleness of Merlin's face, the way the man's knees gave out and he fell into his chair, the tears on his cheeks that registered an expression of pure shock and wonder, the rest of the group saw it all in confusion, but Arthur's eyes looked on in bittersweet apology. Arthur could imagine but not quite understand the thoughts that were going through Merlin's head at that very instant.

_I'm free_.

* * *

_**Caught in a Lie **_** - Epic Score – 1:43**

Merlin hadn't asked for this. He hadn't planned it. He didn't want it. He wanted out.

So many years, so many close calls, he'd learned to lie to live, to protect himself and the ones he loved. He'd never had to lie to the ones he loved. He didn't want to. When he began lying to Arthur all those years ago, he hadn't anticipated the friendship that followed.

Now, he was lying to his best friend every day, and had no way to stop without tearing hearts in two.

And he didn't know what to do.

He was trapped.

* * *

_**For the First Time – **_**The Script – 4:01**

They'd known each other for six years. So much had happened in those years, so much had changed. Neither of them noticed until the very end, at the ultimatum and the betrayal, how little they knew about each other.

It hurt, to feel scars all at once that you never knew existed, to know that they came from someone you thought was your friend, and have to rely on that friend to heal them for you. Dependency did not come easy to either of them.

But somehow, they made the effort, and found something they hadn't expected, hadn't ever thought about, an event that they had taken for granted when it hadn't happened before at all.

After six years of knowing each other, in the midst of their pain, they finally met each other for the first time.

It was a start.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Just thought you guys might want to know, a lot of these drabbles are not based on the lyrics of the songs. In fact, a lot of the songs don't _have_ lyrics. But for the ones that do, more often than not, they're based entirely on the title of the song, so don't feel like you need to look up all the songs just to read them.

* * *

_**Give Me A Sign**_** – Michael Danna – 2:36**

If someone had told Merlin that it would take this long when he started out on his destiny, He would have probably abandoned the whole thing.

Sometimes, he was still tempted to give up hope that Arthur would ever learn to not hate magic, to not hate _him_, but he made himself keep trying. He didn't need it all at once. He didn't expect Arthur to change overnight. But he needed hope. He just needed a little hint, a little sign, to tell him that it might all be worth it in the end.

He'd been having a horrible day when, out of the blue, Arthur had started talking to him about magic.

"Our laws have claimed many innocent lives," Arthur had said, staring out the window. Merlin had froze, laundry in his arms. "I don't know if I could continue that."

It was all he said, and when Merlin pried, Arthur affected to not know what Merlin was talking about. But Merlin took it for what it felt like, what he knew it was.

A sign to hope.

* * *

_**I Know Who I Am**_**- Jeremy Camp – 3:37**

In was an anomaly that Lancelot claimed was unique to Merlin. Merlin didn't think it was unusual, all things considered, but the knight would only laugh, shake his head, and mutter his appreciation for the fact that out of everyone, it was _Merlin_ who had been given immeasurable power.

After all, what other flawed human in the world would be dense enough to _forget_ his title?

Emrys was revered with nearly godlike status among the druids, but more than once on his escapades with the secret warlock, Lancelot had watched as Merlin took seconds, even minutes before he turned his head to a druid who'd been calling him by his second name. Other times, they'd simply be sitting together, and Lancelot would make a side-smirking kind of comment about Merlin's vast power, and Merlin would only shrug with a self-depreciating tilt of his head.

It wasn't as if Merlin didn't know who he was, what he could do. He just sometimes forgot, and it wasn't like that mattered. He wasn't anything special. Right?

* * *

_**We Built Our Own World – **_**Hans Zimmer – 1:55**

Uther Pendragon was probably rolling in his grave.

Merlin took in a lungful of fresh air as he looked over the courtyard. Wind whipped though the springtime market, dragon-decked banners flapping in the wind as the merchants sold their goods. There were cloth merchants, hedge magicians, jewelers and charms dealers all in the same area, with some eyes flashing shades of gold now and again.

Merlin smiled. He and Arthur had built it together, slowly; a place where magic and non-magic lived together, as one entity. A place of peace, and flourishing. Taking in another breath and leaning more heavily on his tall staff, Merlin started out into the market, smiling at those who saw him. He whispered a small spell and conjured a flower for one of the non-magic merchants, a friend of his. She smiled at him, even after seeing his eyes flash with magic. He would never tell her, he got a thrill of the experience every time he used magic and no one cared. It was a liberating feeling.

They'd made a truly remarkable world.

* * *

_**Fairytale **_**– Enya – 3:04**

"Please, Uncle Merlin, please just one more story!"

"You two should _both_ be in bed," He scolded, even as the smile fought its way to his face.

Two pairs of huge eyes pouted up at him, and when Raina spoke, it was with a lisp around her two missing front teeth. "Ple-ease?" she pouted, and as ever, it made him beam.

"Oh, _alright_. What would you like to hear?"

"A fairytale!" She answered immediately. Merlin nodded and looked down at her brother. "And what about you, Amhar? Any preference?" The toddler sucked on his fist and looked up at them through a huge mop of dark curls. He giggled. Merlin nodded sagely. "Very well then, a fairytale it is." He settled himself against the headboard of Raina's bed and opened his arms. She gleefully pranced over to him and curled up into a small ball against him. He reached over to plop Amhar in his lap and pulled the boy's hand from his mouth. "Comfortable?" Raina nodded against him. "Good. Now, let's see, where to start…" he looked up in pretend thought and put on his best storyteller's voice. "Once upon a time, not so very long ago, there was a magic kingdom, ruled by a handsome young prince. But the kingdom was very dull and sometimes dreary, and there were never any flowers to be seen around the castle."

Raina's eyes grew wide. "_Never_?"

Merlin shook his head gravely. "Not a single one. The prince didn't mind, but the prince, although handsome, was a very silly prince. He was selfish and rude, and sometimes very mean. But also in this kingdom there lived a beautiful young lady,"

"A princess?" Raina wanted to know. Merlin smiled fondly at her.

"No," He said, "A blacksmith's daughter. And when she came into the castle, she brought in love and beauty, and the kingdom – and the prince - became a great deal brighter."

"And flowers, did she bring flowers, too?"

Merlin's smile grew larger. "She still does."

* * *

_**Queen's Ransom**_** – Epic Score – 1:27**

Arthur stared at the paper in silence. Only Merlin could see how he was shaking. The amount was huge, and everyone knew that even the king wouldn't be able to pay it. But it wasn't the money that had them concerned.

_They had Guinevere_.

Off to one side, a nurse tried to quiet Raina, who was beginning to grow upset at things she didn't understand.

"Merlin," Arthur said, not moving. The Court Sorcerer turned his head toward the king. "Find her."

Merlin was out of the room in seconds. He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

_**Starting to See **_**– Spur58 – 3:21**

The weeks and months following the day when Merlin's magic came to light were strange for Arthur.

It was like waking up slowly, or learning to see all over again. Suddenly, everywhere, there were hints. Such simple knowledge, _Merlin has magic_, was like the key to all the locks that had puzzled him for years. The riddle of Merlin was finally beginning to undo itself, and Arthur was shocked and intrigued to learn that the puzzle extended beyond the servant and into his own life, into his kingdom, into his land, his destiny.

Intertwined with all he knew and thought he knew, there was a whole other world, as dark and as bright and wonderful and _human_ as the world he'd known all his life, and he was just now beginning to see it.

He wondered if he'd ever see it all. But he thought that it might just be worth trying.

* * *

_**Ghosts – **_**David Arnold – 1:47**

There were too many of them not to haunt him. In his dreams, in visions, in memories good and bad. Their names and voices would float back to him.

Will. He was always still a boy in his mind's eye, his childhood friend.

Freya. She would always smile at him. His heart still ached with love for her.

Balinor. Father. He never smiled with his mouth, but something in his eyes said far more.

Lancelot. A steady nod, a smile, all honor. _Thank you_.

Ghosts haunted Merlin often. But sometimes, it wasn't so bad. Sometimes, he'd sit in front of the fire and listen to their voices, see their faces in the dancing flames, and would smile to himself, even if he let the tears fall. Those moments felt like home.

* * *

_**Delirium – **_**Magnus Christensen – 2:12**

There was absolutely nothing about this situation that should be funny, he tried to tell himself. Arthur was on his bed, coated in sweat and layers of blankets, facing his death. Gwen was crying for worry, and Gaius was losing sleep over the king's illness. Merlin himself was growing dark-eyed from watching over his friend at all hours of the night. But darn it all, he couldn't keep from laughing.

Arthur was _singing_.

It was all part of the delirium, Gaius told him, (which was definitely _not_ a good sign) but Merlin couldn't keep from snorting as Arthur slurred out an incredibly enthusiastic but very off-tune rendition of one of Gwaine's favored drinking songs, _The Lady and the Bright-Eyed Dragon. _Arthur's singing came much to the bewilderment of his poor children, who Gwen quickly escorted from the room before Arthur could reach the more, er… _racy_ portions of the chorus.

"Oh, you utter prat," Merlin said around a throat that wanted to laugh. "When you get through this," Because he _would_, damnit, "I am _never_ letting you forget this."

* * *

_**Heartless – **_**Kris Allen – 3:42**

He heard it far too often for his own taste. _Heartless_. That was how they described her, Morgan le Fey, who had gone into hiding after her half-brother's ascension to the throne. Heartless. Cold. Dead. They all said it, even the knights, sometimes even Arthur. But Merlin knew better.

Morgana had never been heartless, and that was the problem. She had such a huge, passionate heart that she couldn't take the mistakes that led to her betrayal. The fault fell in pieces at all of their feet, largely at her own, but also to Merlin, to Gwen, to Arthur, to them all. And it hurt Merlin to hear them say, after it all, that she was _heartless_.

If only it were true, she wouldn't hunt them anymore. She'd curl in on herself and waste away, a pitiless creature that ordinary humans could ignore. But she wasn't heartless, because she still filled with hate and pain.

_She is the hate to your love_.

But that was just it, Merlin wanted to say, hate and love. They both took passion, and feeling, and _heart_.

So perhaps it wasn't she, but _them_ who were heartless. Perhaps it was the most hated, the most feared one in the world who had the biggest heart of them all.

* * *

_**Spellbound and Soaring**_** – James Dooley – 2:24**

Arthur had _hated_ the idea. But Gwen had only to bat her eyelashes a few times, and despite whatever strategic training or husbandly protective instincts Arthur possessed, he crumbled on the spot.

"I assure you it is perfectly safe, your Majesty," Aithusa told them in his most assuring of voices.

"And I'll be there the whole time," Merlin put in. Arthur glared at them both in turn, but said nothing. He looked at Gwen, and the two spoke silently with their expressions for a moment. Eventually, Gwen smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be fine, dear. Come on, Merlin!" She was smiling giddily as she pranced over to Aithusa. Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm.

"So help me, I will _skin you alive_ if _anything_ happens to her."

"It'll be fine, Arthur," merlin assured him. "Flying is fantastic! One day I'll drag you up there."

Arthur doubted it, but only grunted his protest. Soon, Merlin and Gwen were both up on Aithusa's back, but they seemed hardly any weight as the dragon took off. Arthur could hear his wife's delighted shouts from the ground, and he scowled.

"Can I go, daddy? Can I can I can I?" Raina tugged at his jacket. He didn't look down at her.

Magic and dragons and spells were all fine and good on the battlefield, but bring them into domestic life, they were downright _dangerous_. Never before had he considered the risk of losing his family to the _sky,_ of all places.

Would they be safe? Perhaps. But it wouldn't keep him from worrying. And when Arthur was worried, dangerous things happened.

"_Elyan!_" He called, marching off. "Where is my sword? I need to pommel something!"


End file.
